Queen of Heartless
by Lady Wren1
Summary: Ansem has lost, the Light has been exposed, and Rassia comforts best she can. However, Sephiroth has a bone to pick with weak Ansem. Chapters 4 and 5 Up finally!! (If you're reading for the first time, check out
1. Queen of Heartless

Ansem watched the dancing colors of his instruments as he felt the Heartless grow stronger throughout each world. He placed his hand up to a portal and sensed the overwhelming feeling come over him. A smile crossed his maniacal lips as a thin black mist surrounded his hand.  
  
"Just a little while longer," he hissed to himself thinking he was alone in the dark room. "I understand all; I will have the Darkness!"  
  
"Your enthusiasm is great, Ansem. I fear you may be becoming too overconfident," a soft voice spoke behind him. He quickly retracted his hand and pivoted to face a woman with silver eyes. His smile which had faded upon hearing the sudden comment behind him had now returned, less demented.  
  
"My Dear Rassia, what brings about such comments?" he asked walking slowly towards her. Rassia kept her gaze fixed on Ansem, her arms motionless at her sides beneath her long ivory sleeves.  
  
"Darkness is spreading, the Heartless more powerful than ever, but can you handle it all?" Rassia asked doubtfully. She watched Ansem walk closer and then stand looking down at her. His smile revealed a pleasure for her company, yet an annoyance for her questioning.  
  
"My Dear, I have nothing to fear and you shouldn't either. I am in control of all Heartless, in control of all the worlds. Come, I will show you." He lifted his hand, his palm up and waiting for Rassia to put her own in it. She did so and Ansem led her through the dark portal he had been standing at.  
  
They were instantly surrounded by complete darkness, the portal to their backs, and endless abyss before them. An image began to form in front of them; the shattered worlds taken over by Darkness and the writhing black mass hovering over the broken pieces. Ansem beheld the sight with much accomplishment, but Rassia just stared expressionless. She released his hand and walked slowly towards the image. It began to surround her, putting her in the midst of it all. Ansem watched as she took in the broken pictures about her, waiting for her to take back her statement and recognize the true genius of his works.  
  
"Well?" Rassia faced Ansem again knowing exactly what he wanted her to say.  
  
"You are in control for now," she sighed gazing down at the crushed remains. Ansem frowned and followed her gaze. Three figures made their way through the remains, Sora and his friends. Her hand motioned towards them as they moved quickly through the dark. "They have traveled far to defeat what you've worked for. They are not to be taken lightly," she said. She eyed the Keyblade grasped in Sora's hand. "They are very strong." Ansem stomped quickly toward the image surrounding Rassia and waved a hand furiously to dissolve it.  
  
"Why do you doubt me? He is only a child!"  
  
"A child with much light in his heart and the light of others within him. Why do you doubt him?" Rassia's eyes stayed cool as Ansem's burned angrily. His hand dashed to her cheek, stopping easily below her jaw as he held her dark face in his hand.  
  
"He does not understand! You, of all else, should see how much stronger the Heartless are than the boy. Queen to the Ruler of Darkness, why can't you see?" he demanded staring down at her with flaming eyes. She did not flinch or move, but held his gaze.  
  
"I am only stating what you could have overlooked," Rassia spoke softly feeling Ansem's strong hand slide gently behind her ear, his thumb stroking her cheek. His face lightened back to a slight smile as he caressed her cheek. "I understand and know just how powerful you are...." Her voice trailed off, a bit of doubt still hidden in her words. However, Ansem was content with her mock apology and calmed down, his eyes sparkling with less fire. He gazed lovingly at his future bride, at the black heart dangling just above her breasts. She had quietly stood behind him throughout his entire experience with the Heartless, never saying a word to oppose his doings, never showing the slightest bit of doubt until now; but he would forgive her.  
  
"And that is why beauty should be seen...and felt...," he placed a finger of his other hand lightly against her lips. "And not heard." His hand slid to her waist as he pulled her closer and kissed her. Rassia kept her hands at her sides making no effort to embrace him as she used to.  
  
When the kiss was finished, Ansem looked across the darkness to another image. Sora was drawing nearer to the final Keyhole and needed to be stopped. Slowly he released Rassia and headed back towards the portal. Before entering he turned back to her and called, "I will be the ultimate Ruler of the Darkness and you will rule beside me, Dear Rassia." Rassia nodded slightly and stood still amidst the black abyss. Then Ansem was gone.  
  
Only then did she let out a long sigh and focused on the image of Sora coming closer. Soon he and Ansem would meet and their ultimate battle would be fought. The outcome was still too hazy for Rassia to predict, but she could see Sora's heart growing much stronger with every Heartless he defeated. Though Ansem was very powerful and controlled the dreaded Heartless, it was the Light that would possibly triumph in the end.  
  
**If you like this story, please tell me and I'll get the second part updated.** 


	2. The Light

The Darkness quivered around Rassia as the image before her displayed the destruction of Darkness Hearts and the defeat of Ansem. Rassia stood amidst the image, just behind Ansem, as he spoke to the triumphant Sora. With the mighty Keyblade held firmly, Sora proclaimed the true nature of Kingdom Hearts, the true Light. Rassia watched as Ansem was struck hard by the piercing energy flowing from Kingdom Hearts and fell slowly.  
  
"Light...," was all she heard him say as an expression of comprehension flashed across through his surprised eyes. She extended her hand to him as to touch him, but to no avail. She had seen this coming, had predicted the fall of Darkness by the hand of this strong boy and his friends. It was Ansem who did not understand, but she was determined not to stand in his way. Like a child, he must see for himself. The image faded as Sora and the others closed the door to Darkness and locked it. She had no intentions on watching the final displays of the young warriors' success. She had Ansem to attend to.  
  
Just as the image faded, the darkness began to shake again. Looking up, Rassia saw Ansem's body floating down slowly. Gracefully she walked beneath him and caught him in her arms. Kneeling on the invisible ground she set him at her knees carefully. His eyes were opened slightly and his breathing was shallow. Rassia's expressionless face changed to a bit of deep compassion as she watched her love lying still before her. There was pain shimmering in his amber eyes, and, though she knew he would be all right, for now her heart was gripped by his pitiful state. She leaned over him, her soft hand stroking his cheek gingerly. His eyes fluttered and he took in a deeper breath.  
  
"Rassia...?" he murmured in a husky voice. Rassia nodded. "Rassia, I'm so sorry," he continued, trying to shake his head. Rassia took in a quick breath, unable to properly hold back her emotions.  
  
"Ansem, no. My Love, it's all right. You'll be all right. You-"  
  
"You knew...all along, didn't you?" Ansem asked looking straight up into the lightening darkness. Rassia tightened her lips and pulled her hand away suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Light. You knew," he managed to get out. His voice was deep and hoarse. Rassia let out a deep sigh as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears.  
  
"You were doing so well, My Love. I thought that, maybe, you'd succeed. I tried to tell you, he was strong, very strong," she stammered leaning in closer, her icy hair falling near his face. Ansem breathed in deep taking in its fragrance. He closed his eyes, exhausted. He was in immense pain, the thoughts and feelings he once believed now fleeing from him faster than his body could handle it. Rassia placed her full hand on his pale cheek. She knew his suffering would be only temporary, but how long would it last. "Ansem, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have-"  
  
"You did all you knew to do," Ansem whispered. "It is my fault, I pushed your comments away and now.... I deserve this." Rassia shook her head vigorously, a tear escaping and landing in Ansem's hair. He felt the tiny crystal droplet and smiled a bit. "My Lovely, don't cry for me." He lifted his hand and felt her face. More tears fell to meet his frail hand as Rassia grasped it with her own. "I was wrong, I will change. Now, I can be better; better for you," he chuckled feebly.  
  
"There is nothing to change, Ansem. I loved you before and that will not change. I will always be your Queen. I'll always stand beside you, whatever you do." Rassia kept her voice steady as she spoke, despite the tears running down her face. She watched painfully as Ansem grimaced trying to prop himself up on his elbows. "Don't move," she commanded stroking his hair.  
  
She looked out into the dissipating darkness as cracks of light began to stream through an invisible ceiling all around them. A tiny sliver of light fell suddenly down upon the fading Heartless symbol on Ansem's chest and he let out a pitiful cry of pain. Rassia's heart screamed as well as she lay her hand softly upon the spot to protect it. Ansem was not ready to be subjected to the sudden change. He would need more time to heal both, externally and internally.  
  
Quickly, Rassia looked to the vanishing portal and the increased rays of light and knew they needed to leave. With a swift wave of her hand, her sword, Black Rose appeared in her hand. Forcefully she drove the illuminating blade hard into the breaking ground beside Ansem. A sphere of colors arose from the blade and encircled them. Then, growing smaller, it collapsed inward and Ansem and Rassia disappeared along with it. Just after the sphere burst, the black ceiling crumbled inward and a heavy band of light shone triumphantly on the spot where Ansem and his Queen had fled. 


	3. Hearts Revealed

**Well, this is pretty much 4 Chibilinnet cuz she's soooo interested in all these stories. Tankies!! ^_^ The next chapter (big fight scene) is coming up. This was a bit spur of the moment, kinda "hey! Ansem duznt know 'bout the affair" sort ot revalation thingy....yeah.... o_o; Enjoy!!!**  
  
The circular walls of the Hallow Bastion Chapel stood tall and looming over Ansem and Rassia. It was completely quiet but for the raspy and uneasy breath of Ansem. The room was very dark. Only sparsely lit lamps provided the faintest of light.  
  
"Rassia?" he would call feebly as his head lay resting in Rassia's lap. Now and then a tear would escape poor Rassia's eye and fall to Ansem's hair or pale cheek. She shook her head and tried hard to understand how all this could have happened to them. They should have been together and happy, ruling high over the many worlds and over the Darkness itself, but it all shattered, thanks to the one boy, Sora.  
  
Tenderly she stroked Ansem's fine hair, watching him carefully as he drew long painful breaths. She would hold him as long as it took for him to regain his strength. She observed his amber eyes as they stared straight out into darkness. She watched his chest heave with every breath of air he took in. The Heartless symbol caught her eye, appearing to be faded, still fading. She gently reached out and placed her hand upon it, mindful of any pain it might cause him. It was wet, like a great bit of sweat, only thicker. Pulling her hand away she noticed it had stained her hand. It was like Ansem was bleeding the sign away. Ansem barely noticed.  
  
"My Queen...." he coughed.  
  
"Shhhh. Stay quiet, My Love. I'm right here," Rassia comforted as she wiped the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Rassia, I must apologize," he continued with much effort. It hurt Rassia to hear him talk. She had already forgiven him more than he would ever know; she did not want to hear him apologize anymore.  
  
"Please, Ansem, do not-"  
  
"I was never there. I was so blinded, how could I not have seen...how hurt you were? How could I not have sensed your feelings?" Rassia's face twisted into a sorrowful expression. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to think about how she had been so unfaithful. "I thought...it would all turn out perfect. And you...you would rule beside me over all the worlds...and all the Darkness and Heartless. But I lost sight of you, my Love, and I am so sorry."  
  
"All I wanted was you, Ansem. I cared not about the other worlds or ruling the Darkness. I would have...should have followed you to the end; fought your battles beside you. You did what you knew to do," Rassia sobbed. Ansem gazed up at his bride and touched her face to wipe the uncontrollable tears away.  
  
Rassia leaned in over him and kissed his forehead, then his eyes, then his lips. Ansem could feel his strength returning slightly as their lips met. They could both feel his breathing become clearer and less harsh. As their lips parted Rassia whispered, "I love you so much, my King."  
  
"Well, well. What a beautiful scene," a deep voice uttered from the darkness of the Chapel. Rassia looked up quickly, immediately recognizing the voice and dreading his presence. Ansem struggled to sit up and look. Who he saw filled him with intense anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rassia hissed pulling Ansem closer to her. Frigid blue eyes penetrated the darkness and approached the resting couple. The features of Sephiroth began to take form as he came even closer.  
  
"Come now, my Dear. Surely, you did not think that a minor tiff between us would solve everything, did you? I've come to shed a bit of...light...on the situation," Sephiroth said as a bright ray of light shot from his hand and onto Ansem's chest. Ansem let out a distressed cry as the bean seemed to eat away at what was left of the Heartless sign. Rassia shrieked and threw herself over him.  
  
"Stop it! He is still too weak!" she screamed as Sephiroth walked closer. She kept here eyes on Ansem, the pain in his eyes returning. She hugged him close to her and turned to glare spitefully at Sephiroth, who was now standing over her.  
  
"Weak? Weak from his dreadful end with the child with Keyblade? Or perhaps, from foul news of disloyalty concerning the Queen Rassia? Which is it, Ansem?" Sephiroth purred. Rassia wanted to strike hard at him, but was afraid of dropping Ansem. Ansem looked bewildered, his eyes gazing steadily at Rassia.  
  
"What is he talking about?" he wheezed.  
  
"Shhh. Do not listen to him," Rassia said leaning him against the wall of the Chapel.  
  
"Oh, come now, Rassia. Tell him now, while he is already hurting and in pain. Reveal your dark secret about us. Shatter his already fractured heart with tales of your intentional unfaithfulness!" Sephiroth laughed, but in a vile and contemptible manner. Ansem could only stare in disbelief.  
  
"Rassia?" he choked taking her face in his hands. Rassia grabbed his hand and held it hard.  
  
"I was alone, Ansem. I thought it was the only way, you must believe me! I tried so hard to escape," she tried to explain. Ansem just shook his head and looked away. Rassia held his face and made him face her again. "I do not love him. I have never loved him and never will, Ansem. You must believe me, please. Now I must ask for forgiveness." Sephiroth laughed even harder behind her.  
  
"Why believe her, Ansem? You were never there and she was able to find love elsewhere," he chuckled.  
  
"You never loved me!" Rassia screamed to him. "Everything you did was false; to hurt him! Ansem-"  
  
"Ansem what? Tossed you aside to attend to a hobby? Ignored your need to be shown love? Broke his vows to love you above all?"  
  
"Shut up!" Rassia finally cried as she jumped up and drew Black Rose. "You were let off easy last time, but you will not survive today!" She swung three times and was blocked each time.  
  
"I do not have time to deal with you, yet," Sephiroth said as he pushed her back into Ansem, who was now standing. "I have more important business to attend to," he smirked eyeing Ansem fiercely.  
  
***I expect the next chap to be ready in about a day or 2. I have no life. BUT... here's the thing. I wanna create the best darn suspense I can so, sorry to all who actually do read...I wont post in until I get at least 3 different reviews...from diff. people. No CHEATING! This is just to see....I'm sure I'll give in and post anyway, but not as soon as I possible could. Well, the challenge is out! Get those readers!! Don't hate me PLEEEZ! _; Luv ya guys!*** 


	4. Harsh Blows

**AHH! I'm finally back from my short trip and ready to submit to you the next chapter of the story! YAAAAY! I'm reallly sorry it took soooo long! Right now I dunno how many reviews my previous story got, but I'm gonna submit this one anyway. Sorry for the big break! Hope you guys still love me! Enjoy ^^**  
  
Ansem held Rassia to him, supporting her as if she were a limp doll. They both watched as Sephiroth walked closer to them, Rassia trying her best to stand back up quickly after her blow. Before she could lift her sword again, Sephiroth swung his hand and pushed her out of the way of Ansem. She slid across the slick floor and into the far wall. Letting out a hurt cry she lay there in pain.  
  
"Ansem...!" she cried, but he was caught in his own troubles. Sephiroth raised his sword and brought it down on Ansem quick, but Ansem was prepared. He blocked the blow with his own sword, with much effort, straining to hold the dark blade just inches above face.  
  
"Can this be? The almighty Ansem struggling to keep even the lightest of my strokes from falling upon him?" Sephiroth hissed as he drew back and struck again. Ansem once again blocked him, but was afraid that his strength would possibly run out soon.  
  
Ansem grimaced as he pushed Sephiroth's long sword away. However, Sephiroth was still much stronger and just returned more forcefully. Strike after strike, Ansem would do his best to guard or evade them, but Sephiroth had the greater advantage. With every swing, Ansem could feel his strength draining, but his effort increased as he thought of the consequences of losing.  
  
"Where are your Heartless now?" Sephiroth laughed as he sensed himself winning. "Where is the Darkness that made you so powerful?" Ansem cringed at the though of having lost to Sora. If the boy could have defeated him, what was he to do about the mighty Sephiroth? He then thought of Rassia and how he could not let her down again. With as much force as he could conjure as he held his sword in defense across his chest, Ansem reached out to Sephiroth and expelled a jolt of heavy magic into him. The unsuspecting Sephiroth was thrown backwards by the force and into opposite wall. He hit with a thud, but was able to regain his stance quickly.  
  
"Your poor magic will now be enough to defeat me. You are nothing now!" Sephiroth rushed at Ansem, but just as Ansem put up his sword to guard, Sephiroth vanished from his sight. Ansem's eyes went wide as he searched frantically around him, sword held shakily in defense. The dark about him was for the first time making him feel uneasy as he could not see where Sephiroth had disappeared to. He knew his foe was still in the room.  
  
"Ansem, behind you!" he heard Rassia shout, and automatically looked towards her voice, forgetting to look behind. He was stabbed, the icy blade of Sephiroth's weapon penetrating his shoulder. "No!" Rassia screamed. Sephiroth smirked as he pulled the blade back and watched Ansem fall forward to the floor. Looking up at Rassia's tear-stained face he called, "This is your beloved, slaughtered at the hands of your paramour? How ironic, wouldn't you say, my Dear?"  
  
But Ansem stirred, his hand clutching his sword. Sephiroth watched and frowned taking another swing at him. Ansem rolled to his back and swung in defense, but his sword flew from his grip with the force of Sephiroth's offensive blow. Now weaponless, Ansem lay heavily on the ground, his eyes fixed upon the sword about to strike again. He closed his eyes and yelled out, "Rassia, I'm sorry," as he awaited the final blow. However, he was never struck. He only heard the clang of blades above his head and felt something cold land softly on his chest.  
  
Opening his eyes and grabbing quickly for the object, he realized it was Black Rose, its golden hilt fitting familiarly into his palm. With a light swing he aimed at Sephiroth and used the advantage he momentarily had to pick himself up to his knees. He could feel a bit of strength returning as the undying love of Rassia permeated from her sword and into him like cool water. The wound in his shoulder was barely noticeable to him anymore as he pushed Sephiroth back.  
  
"The lovers' engagement gift," Sephiroth murmured as he swiped his sword and clashed it with Ansem's. "Supposedly a confession of perpetual love, but that's not how it turned out, was it Ansem?" Sephiroth continued to attack as he spoke. His words were deep and soft, maniacal. "That was not how it turned out on either parts," he continued, his voice getting louder as the swords struck more loudly. "The Heartless becoming your obsession...and I becoming Rassia's."  
  
"Stop it!" Ansem shouted and swung at Sephiroth. He nicked his arm with the sharp metal thorns protruding from Black Rose's blade. Sephiroth grimaced slightly, ceasing his words but continuing his harsh attacks.  
  
The fight continued, Ansem keeping his disadvantage and leaping quickly from Sephiroth's way to catch quick breaths when he could. Sephiroth would not stop coming, his movements swift and unmerciful, as he was determined to finally overpower Ansem and finish him for good. Ansem fought well with Black Rose, using the blade's sharp thorns to get a few small hits in on his foe. Rassia hunched against the wall on her knees, using the power and magic of Black Rose to convey what strength she had to Ansem.  
  
"I can see you're growing weary of this fight, Keeper of Darkness," Sephiroth muttered as he took three quick swipes and caught Ansem in his left side. Ansem cried out and staggered backwards. Rassia called out to him, "Black Petals!" With simple understanding, Ansem raised the shimmering blade to Sephiroth and managed to penetrate it into his upper chest below his shoulder. The blade sunk to the first group of thorns, and with a haggard voice Ansem spoke the words Rassia had yelled to him.  
  
Instantly, dark power released from the tip of the blade and into Sephiroth, intangible black petal-like shards cutting through him. Now Sephiroth let out his cry of pain as he stood frozen by the immense power within him. The sword shook with the power and it seemed like Ansem could no longer hold on. The pain in his side and shoulder was returning and he suddenly released the hilt of Black Rose. It clattered to the ground, the tip coated with ruby blood.  
  
Sephiroth had to take a few steps back to recover, his free hand grasping at the gap that Black Rose had made. He looked angrily up at the once again weaponless Ansem, his cold blue eyes glued to him. Ansem sank back and breath heavily. He could no longer keep up his fight. He needed more time to rest and he knew Sephiroth would not give that to him.  
  
"Now!" Sephiroth yelled, "I am weary of this battle as well." His voice cracked in pain as he stumbled forward, his sword held out before him. Ansem watched the mysterious black sword approach him, but could only sigh and swallow hard. He watched as Sephiroth stepped upon Black Rose's slick blade and snapped it in two. At this, Rassia let out a short squealing sigh of dismay. Ansem looked back to her, apprehension on his sorrowful face.  
  
"My Rassia...," he panted before Sephiroth took one final swing and slashed him across the chest. The gash was not deep, but enough, and Ansem crumbled to the floor. 


	5. Sleeps and Awakenings

Rassia screamed as she felt a bit of herself die. She scrambled on her hands and knees to get to Ansem. When she reached him she fell upon his body and cried distressingly into his neck. She grasped his cold hands and kissed them over and over, then his face, then his hair. She could not stop all her tears from falling upon his cold body, bloody and scarred.  
  
"My Ansem, my Ansem, my lovely Ansem," she kept crying to him. Her weeping was loud and heartbreaking, but only the dark room and Sephiroth could hear. He stood behind her, clutching his sword in one hand and his wound in the other. Expressionlessly he watched Rassia cry, satisfied at the work he'd done and the life he had ended. He pointed his sword and rested it calmly beneath Rassia's jaw. Rassia froze, her weeping subsiding, but her tears still flowing. She slowly looked up to Sephiroth, her face following the guiding of the blade, her eyes full of intense hatred and loathe as she beheld him.  
  
"You monster," she hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"You knew this before you ran to me," Sephiroth said smoothly. Rassia's face furrowed, her eyes glittering with madness. "Don't look at me that way," he said, not entirely sure why. He lifted the blade, still beneath her chin, and pulled her to her feet. Rassia stood cautiously over Ansem, her pure ivory garment stained with his blood.  
  
"How am I supposed to behold the murderer of my love?" she said a bit shakily. Sephiroth drew in a deep breath at her question. What was going on? Why was he holding back? He had arrived with the intentions to kill Ansem and Rassia as well, but it was becoming much harder. The blade slid from Rassia's chin do the clasp where the Heartless symbol hung from her black choker. Like repelling magnets the pendant broke from the clasp and fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Rassia quickly fell to her knees to retrieve it, but as soon as it was in her hands, Sephiroth returned the blade to her chin and guided her to her feet again.  
  
He eyed her acutely, taking in the sight of her petite body, her fine hair, and her strong eyes. For he first time, scenes of their meetings passed back through his mind, the finest details coming back to him. Cautiously, he took a step towards her, Rassia watching him a bit perplexed. He reached out for her cheek, dark and smooth and wet from tears, and stroked it gingerly.  
  
"You are beautiful," he whispered in amazement. Rassia's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did I never notice?" he spoke now more to himself. He stepped even closer, pressing himself to her. Rassia was confused. She just stood with the broken pendant clasped in her hand, her feelings of pure hatred still filling her as she was confronted by the one responsible for Ansem's death. The pendant..., she thought gliding her finger softly upon the sharp edge of it.  
  
"You villain," Rassia seethed. "Vile, wicked, despicable-"  
  
"Rassia...," Sephiroth stopped her. He dropped his sword and put both hands to her face. Rassia tried to shake away, but Sephiroth was strong and she was weak from crying. "Rassia, I think I love you," he confessed. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to imagine where Sephiroth got the nerve to kill her true love and then confess his own dormant love to her.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Yes. I can see now," he stammered.  
  
"It took Ansem's death?" Rassia asked sternly.  
  
"All those nights we were together. I see now. I feel it now."  
  
"Lies," Rassia murmured. "All your lies! You never loved me! You never will-"  
  
"Now I can, Rassia. I truly can!"  
  
"You're lying!" Rassia yelled shaking.  
  
"No! I swear it, Rassia. I love you."  
  
"I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you, Sephiroth!" she screamed and dug the sharp edge of her broken pendant deep into his chest. Sephiroth froze, his hands becoming limp against her face and falling to the hand that struck him. He fell backwards onto the floor, taking Rassia with him and causing her to fall on top of him. Memories flashed into both their minds as Rassia lay over him. Sephiroth lay his head on the cold ground, his silver hair spread and sweated-out around his head. Rassia watched his blue eyes fade, feeling only the slightest pang of grief for him.  
  
"I deserve this," Sephiroth said hoarsely. Ansem had spoken those words just hours before. "I deserve for you to hate me. But what will you do now?" he asked. Rassia finally released the Heartless pendant and it disappeared altogether, the large cut still remaining.  
  
"I will bring my Ansem back," she told him confidently. "He is not too far gone." Sephiroth nodded, his face turning pale.  
  
"Will you not help me?" Rassia was at first disgusted by his question, but she simmered as another memory passed through her mind. That evening, on the stairs in the library, then in the Lift Stop....  
  
A fine trail of blood escaped Sephiroth's mouth as he sighed heavily. Rassia watched him then placed her hand gently upon his eyes and closed them.  
  
"You will sleep, far from here, until another day," she whispered. With that, Sephiroth stopped breathing and vanished completely from the room, sword and all. Rassia then stood and approached Ansem. Lying her hand gently upon his cold cheeks she spoke, "Ansem you are healed. Awake, my Beloved." 


End file.
